La pequeña odisea de Andrómeda Black
by Bellatrixcassiopea
Summary: Si eres una bruja que nunca a salido del mundo mágico y a tu marido le surge una reunión que le impide acompañarte por el mundo muggle las cosas se pueden torcer bastante.


**_La pequeña odisea de Andrómeda Black_**

Ted le había prometido que no sería muy difícil.

Se había asegurado de que llevaba la dirección bien apuntada, le había dado unas clases exprés sobre modales muggles, había comprobado que fuera vestida para la ocasión y hasta le había pedido a una compañera que la acompañara a la estación de taxi.

En teoría debería estar completamente tranquila. Pero Andrómeda Black estaba muy lejos de sentirse ni remotamente algo tranquila. Se sentía muy sola en aquel coche, a pesar de que el simpático taxista le había dado conversación gran parte del viaje, ayudándola a desviar su mente del tema que la agobiaba desde esa mañana.

Nunca le había gustado viajar por métodos no mágicos. En especial el coche le parecía uno de los transportes muggles menos seguros. Aún así a Andrómeda no le importaba utilizarlo de vez en cuando. Eso sí, siempre y cuando su marido fuese con ella. Por desgracia ese día Ted había tenido que ir a una reunión urgente en su oficina. Así que le había sido delegada a ella la tarea que normalmente hacían los dos juntos. Ella le había suplicado que la dejase aparecerse Pero él había insistido en que esta vez viajase al modo muggle alegando que tendría que aprender a hacerlo en algún momento.

Y allí estaba ella, la chica que se había criado entre algodones, la que nunca le había faltado de nada y la que solo tenía que chasquear los dedos para que un elfo domestico cumpliera hasta el menor de sus deseos. Rebuscando en su bolso, en busca de unas libras que le permitieran pagar el taxi.

De repente un súbito frenazo la echo bruscamente hacía delante mientras apretaba los parpados con fuerza esperando la muerte. Al cabo de unos instantes la voz del taxista la saco del estado de shock en el que se encontraba.

-Señora, ¿Se encuentra bien?

Andrómeda solo atino a asentir débilmente con la cabeza sin atreverse todavía a abrir los ojos. Fuera se escuchaban los gritos de otro conductor que al parecer echaba la culpa del accidente al taxista mientras un par de hombres intentaban que no llegaran a las manos mientras un tercero llamaba a la policía. Cuando los ánimos se calmaron un poco uno de los hombres ayudo a salir a Andrómeda del abollado coche, que aun no se había recuperado del susto.

-Señora, ¿Quiere que le pida otro taxi?

-¡No!- casi grito Andrómeda, había tenido demasiados sustos por un día y no pensaba volver a montarse en un aparato así por un largo, larguísimo tiempo.

-No, muchas gracias- añadió un poco más calmada- Tengo prisa, y un taxi tardaría demasiado en llegar. Si me disculpan tengo que irme-dijo mientras dejaba unos billetes en la mano del taxista y comenzaba a andar a buen paso.

Después de andar sin rumbo durante unos minutos se dejo caer en un banco con intentando que las piernas dejaran de temblarle. Ahora es cuando venia la parte difícil, pues nunca se había movido sola por el mundo muggle. Y no recordaba que hubiera ningún sitio seguro donde aparecerse en el lugar al que iba sin causar un ataque al corazón a algún espectador involuntario.

 _Siempre puedo aturdir o desmemoriar al muggle en cuestión,_ pensó Andrómeda rechazando la idea casi al momento por considerar que era un pensamiento más típico de su hermana Bellatrix que suyo.

-Muy bien Andrómeda, de esto te han servido once años de los más preparados tutores mágicos y siete en el mejor colegio de magia del mundo -grito frustrada. Estaba perdida en el mundo muggle sin tener ni idea de a donde tenía que dirigirse.

Para colmo hacía un calor de mil demonios, ¿no podía llover como pasaba en todas las películas muggles cuando al personaje principal le ocurría algo?

Llevaba allí ya más de un cuarto de hora y empezaba a pensar que no llegaría a tiempo.

Había intentado llamar a Ted a la oficina desde una cabina cercana pero el teléfono comunicaba constantemente. También había preguntado a unos cuantos peatones por la dirección a la que iba pero nadie le supo decir exactamente qué dirección tenía que seguir.

-¿Es que es tan difícil llegar al colegio Sait-guie?!- Dijo desesperada elevando la voz no por primera vez en el día y causando que una madre que paseaba con su hija la mirara mal y se cambiara de acera. Definitivamente; Andrómeda estaba teniendo un mal día.

-¿Tu eres la señora Tonks verdad?- pregunto una voz simpática.

-Ehhh…si. Sí, soy yo. ¿Y tú...eres?

-Marta, estuve en vuestra casa la semana pasada en el cumpleaños de Ted, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Esto…no, lo siento.

-No tiene importancia, se te ve un poco aturdida- dijo mientras reía- y no sé por qué, me da la sensación de que estas un poco perdida- añadió con una sonrisa.

\- No me importa acompañarte a Sait-guie - Andrómeda la miro como si de una aparición se tratara- después de todo, voy en la misma dirección.

-De… ¿de verdad?

-Claro no hay problema.

Los siguientes diez minutos las dos mujeres caminaron en silencio solo interrumpido de vez en cuando por un comentario inocente sobre el tiempo o las ardillas del parque que estaban atravesando.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la puerta principal del Saint-guie Andrómeda estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar de puro alivio. Por suerte todavía permanecían cerradas.

-Muchas gracias por traerme hasta aquí, sin ti nunca hubiera llegado a tiempo.

-Oh, ha sido todo un placer y no tienes por qué preocuparte, haber si la próxima vez que nos veamos me reconoces-dijo guiñándole un ojo y echando a andar dejando a Andrómeda completamente colorada.

Un instante más tarde las puertas del colegio se abrieron de par en par dejando salir a una riada de niños que se abalanzaba sobre sus padres.

-¡MAMÁ!- grito una voz infantil.

-Hola Nymphadora cariño.

-Mami-protesto la niña-sabes que no me gusta.

-¿Entonces como quieres que te llame? pero que sepas que tu nombre es muy bonito y proviene de una larga es…

-Me gusta Tonks.

Andrómeda suspiro cansada, harta de la misma riña de siempre.

-De acuerdo, está bien. ¿Te importa que yo te llame Dora?

-La niña pareció meditarlo unos instantes antes de asentir lentamente

-Me parece bien pero solo tú tienes permiso para llamarme así ¿Vale?

-De acuerdo- accedió Andrómeda.

-Mami, mami; hoy hemos hecho un dibujo de un dinosaurio, el mío es rosa. La señorita White ha dicho que es poco realista- dijo la niña con una mueca de disgusto

-Yo no me preocuparía por eso, seguro que había dinosaurios rosas en la era mesozoica- rio Andrómeda haciendo que su hija sonriera de nuevo.

-Oye mami.

-¿Sí?-¿ Es que esa niña nunca ser cansaba de hacer preguntas?

-¿Y papi?

-Tu padre hoy no ha podido venir, asuntos del trabajo.

-Mami.

-Dime Dora- suspiro Andrómeda

-¿Volvemos en Taxi?

FIN

* * *

 **N/A:¿Os ha gustado? A mi personalmente me parece que me ha quedado muy bien. Pero oye, eso lo decidís vosotros así que;¿ por que no me dejáis un rewiew y me contáis lo que pensáis? Criticas, felicitaciones, avadas... lo que consideréis oportuno. Ya sabéis que hacer. Nos vemos en el próximo fanfic.**

 **Besos.**


End file.
